The effectiveness of a projectile may be limited by a variety of constraints. Two such constraints are range and accuracy. For instance, an artillery-fired projectile may have a limited range relating to a maximum muzzle velocity for a given combination of projectile, barrel, and propellant. Frequently, targets beyond this limited range cannot be effectively reached. Additionally, an artillery-fired projectile may have a fixed trajectory upon firing. As a consequence, an unguided projectile that is not accurately aligned upon firing may miss its intended target. Other factors can reduce the accuracy of the unguided projectile, such as atmospheric conditions, variations in the aerodynamic properties of a given projectile, and/or the like.
Limited range and accuracy may have a number of effects in combat situations. Limited range may require engaging the enemy at a close proximity. Poor accuracy may require engaging the enemy for an extended duration with multiple rounds. In these scenarios, the parameters of the artillery-fired projectile may increase the cost of operations, yet provide a weapon system having a low effectiveness. This may adversely affect the logistics burden of the system and the lives of combatants who must experience longer times to service combat targets.
A number of systems have been developed to overcome these sorts of constraints. For instance, integrated rocket systems such as the M539A1 rocket assisted projectile have been developed to provide an artillery-fired projectile with additional propulsion. While integrated rockets may increase range, these sorts of systems do not necessarily improve accuracy.
Existing systems for modifying the trajectory of a projectile include systems having control surfaces configured to “fly” the projectile. These systems may include deployable fins that modify the aerodynamic properties of the projectile to affect its trajectory. While these systems may serve to guide the projectile, such systems may also add substantial complexity and weight to the projectile, and the inherent drag of the aerodynamic controls may reduce the range of the projectile.